User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Collaboration of the Week You might want to change the collaboration of the week as I added the whole Sahmad's Tale story arc and their really isn't much to improve on the page now. Just saying. --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 21:40, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok. --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 21:56, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! The exam was easy, but it was long and I had to write very quickly because we were interrupted by the fire bell. I hope you have nice holidays too. I think we should close the Kualus contest now, and begin the voting.-- [[User:Abc8920|'Bar'ça 5''']] [[User talk:Abc8920|-''' Madrid 0'!']] 14:09, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, I still don't have clear the whole imprisionment process of Karabak, but don't tell me about that if there are spoilers. The last chapter of GOTP is good, it sets the background for the final battle. In fact, the part in which four Makuta alone cause chaos in the camp shows how difficult it will be for the Agori to survive the battle and even more win it. Definately, this chapter shows nicely the atmosphere that the characters live before the battle that might be the last they ever fight.-- [[User:Abc8920|'Bar'ça 5''']] [[User talk:Abc8920|-''' Madrid 0'!']] 08:55, December 23, 2010 (UTC) 1 Question I just have a question; can a b-crat unblock himself if another b-crat blocked him? --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 23:50, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Do B-crats have the abilty to block users if their not already sysops? --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 23:54, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok,thanks anyway, I should of though before acting on TBW. I was so mad from Starscream7 that I didn't think I just acted in rage. I'm sorry. Anyway I'd just like to say bye and it was an honor working with you for so many months on TBW since I was blocked by Kazi22 for 50 years i can't say so their. ----[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 23:59, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Can you please unblock me on TBW just for 10 mins.? I wish to say a statement in my blog post. --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 01:07, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Chapters So, Karabak was physically trapped behind six golden trophies, which served as the bars of his cell (I'm assuming that the bars blocked all his powers except the mental ones). When he evolved into Antidermis, he abandoned his old body, and copying Lothorna's model he created Thetys. Then I assume that he entered Tiam's body, but didn't control him. Well, Tollubo walking away from Rotam last year was good. After all, it showed that Tollubo isn't the perfect hero, he is brave but has fears, he is strong but has a limit. And if you say that you are going to do it even more original, then I'm sure it will be surprising. I should start to rush too; it's been a month since last chapter of Shadow Play, and I want to rewrite my short story for Lesovikk's Hiatus (I want it to have a kaleidoscopic narrator instead of the normal one).-- [[User:Abc8920|'Bar'ça 5''']] [[User talk:Abc8920|-''' Madrid 0'!']] 10:12, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Rollbacker Could you please remove my rollbacker rights, I don't feel like a deserve them at the moment. Let a new user have them who will make better you of them than me.--[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 14:18, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 11 Merry christmas to you to! Here in Catalonia we don't celebrate the 25th so much. For us the big days of the winter holidays are the 26th of december (Sant Estebe, we do familiar dinners) the 31s of december(new year's eve!) and the 6th of january (that is 'el dia dels reis mags'. We recieve presents, like the english do in the 25th). Chapter 11 was awesome! There are lots of things that I didn't expect. I liked how you managed to write a proper carnage; the whole scene with Kazat slaughtered and the Vorox being massacred helps to give that feeling. The trick Jollun used to make Dukkha run away was nice - it was one of the many bits that made this chapter good. I didn't expect Jollun to die, as earlier in the chapter he said that his destiny was not to die yet, but I suppose that it was his destiny to save Tollubo from Kentis and allow him to become a Toa and fight Karabak. Kentis prefering to kill Tollubo and disobeying Karabak's orders helped to show that Kentis really hasn't evolved through the serial, unlike other characters. Kazat, for example, changed for the good, Therius had his character worsened by his transformation, but Kentis didn't. When I remember Kentis as a Matoran, ever since we saw him in the outskirts of Thetys, and later in the expedition putting his hate for Tollubo above everything else, I see the same as a Makuta. His transformation didn't change him, and that's another point that I liked. The teletransportation part was, at least... strange. I think it has never been shown in canon how the teleportation process works, but you described it well in the chapter. I also have to say that Tollubo's MoC is cool. The color scheme is a bit messed up, but I like the combination of Inika torso and custom armor. My recommendation would be either removing the silver in the MoC or adding more gold, just to make the color scheme look more solid (but you don't have to, I know it's difficult because I have very few gold pieces). Other than that, I can't wait for the final showdown between Toa Tollubo and Karabak! -- [[User:Abc8920|'Bar'ça 5''']] [[User talk:Abc8920|-''' Madrid 0'!']] 09:37, December 26, 2010 (UTC) That's very long! In fact, Short Stories for official BZPower contests can not exceed the 4000 words limit. Is your little brother going to have another self MoC now that you've killed Jollun? And yeah, without the Tryna, Toa Tollubo would have looked better (replaced for a gold mask), but then it would not be Tollubo. You did a great work with the MoC given the color and character limitations.-- [[User:Abc8920|'Bar'ça 5''']] [[User talk:Abc8920|-''' Madrid 0'!']] 15:08, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Welcome thingo Hey, could you change my sig in the welcome thing that goes on everyones page to: ThatDevil '' ? Thanks. --''ThatDevil '' 08:17, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Thaknk you. --''ThatDevil ''' 23:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you! Lately I haven't got much time to edit because I have biology, spanish and spanish literature exams and a project about a very boring book from the sixteenth century in the following two weeks. I also was working in a short story about Mulon during the winter holidays, but I will have to put it on hold until January is over. And 900 pages is a great milestone! It shows that we still are growing. The Za page is good. I got in a Krana pack a purple Za once, though I would have prefered a Krana Xa instead. I wish I could order masks and stuff like that from Bricklink, but I don't think my parents would like to buy things from internet. The blue Hau is cool! I like the silver one better, but I think that this blue Hau Nuva will look good in some MoCs. Mata blue and lime green look very good together. Is the Olmak painted black? I can't really tell from the photo as the shine makes it difficult but I guess it is. Will you use it on a titan or on a canister sized MoC? And completing the six silver Krana is something good. I have only bought a Krana pack once, but I wish that I had spent more money on them instead of wasting it on other toys (during 2002 my only sets were Maku and the Bahrag; I got three Toa Nuva in 2003). But the best is the Vahi. It's a very cool mask (it was the first mask ever desingned for BIONICLE, like a prototype for the Mata masks), and it can look very nice on a MoC with Metru gold in it. You may split the last chapter of GotP in two, because if not it may turn out to be too long. I hope to read it soon!-- [[User:Abc8920|'Bar'ça''' 5''']] [[User talk:Abc8920|-''' Madrid 0'!']] 09:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Last Chapter Very cool Matatu! Definately there are pretty skilled piece modificators out there. And you have a lot of Krana! I wish I had started buying BIONICLE before and more regulary (Yes, I started in 2001 with Maku... but I didn't buy sets on a regular basis), and more collectible packs. I only have three Krana and a Krana-Kal. However, I understand why I didn't want to buy Krana packs, given that I didn't have enought Toa for the Kanohi by the time and my only bohrok set is Kohrak-Kal. The Olmak being for the Toa in Jovan's team sounds good. This, and the thing you said about next year having some titans in story is making me wonder what will next year will be about. I don't want to know, but I can tell you that still I don't know what will happen after Ghosts of the Past. Which is good, since shocking ends and unpredictable resolutions are the best ones. One of the reasons I didn't like 2010 was because the end was quite predictable. Chapter 12 was very good! Remember when I told you some weeks ago that I had some theroies in mind for the big end of GotP? Jollun being the Toa of Light was one of them! However I didn't expect it to happen. And the Toa Jollun MoC is nice. The painted Huna, the usage of gold zamor instead of silver ones and the solek masks as armor are one of the strong points of the MoC. I can't decide if Jollun's Toa form is better than Tollubo's; Jollun has a better color scheme but Tollubo has a cooler desing. But what I didn't theorise about, or expect, was to find out that the Alternate Tollubo would have so much importance. It's new for is good too, and I liked how you presented the face off between the two alternate Tollubo's - the confrontation between the same character, who had taken different paths. Other than that, I can't wait to read the definitive last chapter of GotP, and see the results of this intrincate fight.-- [[User:Abc8920|'Bar'ça 5''']] [[User talk:Abc8920|-''' Madrid 0'!']] 18:23, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacker Don't you think that this user should be depromoted from rollbacker? Technically he only has 1 edit since all the other edits he made were to talk pages and he hadn't been here in 2 years. -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 21:27, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Two Years? Whens BRW's birthday? :D Just wondering. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 01:35, January 14, 2011 (UTC)